Teme's Cake
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: "DOBE CEPAT ! "/"Memang apa salah nya jika aku cemburu, aku kan pacarmu, wajar saja kan bila aku cemburu "./"Mana ada jeruk yang berwarna merah " . chap 5 ! dilema author makin parah, jadi bagi minna yang ingin author continue dan discontinue kan fic ini, silahkan review ya :'( (malah curhat) sorry gag pinter bikin summary . :) HAPPY READING :'(
1. Chapter 1 : Made Plans

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior sekalian fic pertama author.**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

* * *

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu x FemNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC ,Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**CHAP 1 :MADE PLANS**

**Normal POV**

"DOBE CEPAT ! " teriak pemuda berwajah tampan dan berambut emo yang dapat dipastikan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pemilik _Uchiha corp._

"Huhh,, sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu bukan, dasar Sasuke baka ! " kata wanita cantik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang juga merupakan putri bungsu dari _Namikaze corp._

FLASH BACK

Sudah setahun lamanya Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran, Sasuke yang tampan dan Naruto yang cantik sudah terkenal sebagai pasangan sempurna , walau Naruto yang bodoh dan Sasuke yang pelit kata dan dingin tetap saja banyak yang menyukai mereka, klub pecinta Sasuke mempunyai nama "SFC" yang berarti Sasuke fans club, tidak kalah juga dengan grup penggemar Naruto yang bernama "NFC" Naruto fans club, saat diketahui mereka pacaran (atau lebih tepatnya kalau Sasuke yang memberi pengumuman lewat speaker pemberitahuan sekolah bahwa dia dan Naruto telah berpacaran, karena Sasuke yang cemburu saat Naruto masih saja didekati banyak fans nya yang sebagin besar, mungkin bisa dibilang hampir semuanya cowok) tetapi walaupun begitu, SFC dan juga NFC tetap saja mengerubungi idola masing-masing.

FLASH BACK END

"Salahmu sendiri, dari tadi kamu tidak keluar juga dari kelas, ternyata malah bermesraan dangan fans2 bodoh mu itu !" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kamu sendiri juga biasanya dikerubutin sama fansmu, kenapa kamu marah, kalau aku bersama para fans ku ?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Siapa bilang aku marah ?" kata Sasuke cepat.

"Itu buktinya kamu marah, kamu marahkan ?" Tanya Naruto yang belum mengerti sama sekali.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Huhh" kata Naruto menyudahi tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ada sebuah kenyataan yang dari tadi tidak dia sadari.

"Apa mungkin kamu cemburu? " kata Naruto mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu" kata Sasuke, diselingi dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

" Buktinya, mengapa wajahmu memerah ?"goda Naruto.

"I-itu karena aku kepanasan saja karena menunggumu" tiba2 Sasuke menjadi gagap seperti Hinata.

"Loh, bukanya sekolah kita ber AC deh, dan bukanya ini musim gugur? " goda Naruto sambil memojokan Sasuke supaya Sasuke mengaku.

"Ah,, masa bodoh, terserahku mau kepansan atau kedinginan kan ? " ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah karena sudah lelah berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Halah,, maksutnya pasti panas didalam hati karna cemburuu kan " goda Naruto terus.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Hn mu itu pasti artinya iya kaaan ?" goda Naruto terus menerus.

"….." tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke

"Hehehehe benarkannnn " ucap Naruto senang, tetapi tetap saja naruto ingin menedengarnya langsung bahwa Sasuke cemburu.

"Hehehehe, cepat katakan kalau kau cemburu" suruh Naruto.

"…"

"Cepaaat katakan"

"…"

"Huh Sasuke yang katanya cowok paling cool se Jepang ternyata sepengecut ini, hanya mengatakan cemburu saja takut, dasar pengecut"

"…."

"Teme pengecut, Teme pengecut "

Sasuke yang akhirnya habis kesabaranpun langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluknya, dan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto sambil berbisik, "Memang apa salah nya jika aku cemburu, aku kan pacarmu, wajar saja kan bila aku cemburu ". Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat, yang membuat sasuke ingin mencicipi naruto ?.

"A-ah i-iya kau benar " kata Naruto beranjak dari pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah yang seperti tomat itu.

"Mana ada jeruk yang berwarna merah " kata Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar.

"A-ah su-sudahlah" kata Naruto.

Akhirnya sampailah Naruto kerumahnya, dan Sasukepun langsung pulang, tetapi sebelum pulang, Sasuke sempat berbicara dengan orang tua Naruto, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan ayah dan ibunya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

* * *

Saat di rumah Sasuke.

Setelah sampai rumah Sasuke pun langsung disambut berpuluh-puluh maid dan butler.  
tanpa menghiraukanya, Sasukepun langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2.  
setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, iseng – iseng dia ingin menelpon Naruto, saat Sasuke membuka tasnya hendak mngambil hand phone, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar sedang bersemayam di tasnya, dan ternyata setelah diselidiki oleh detective conan (alay)ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah surat cinta, dan bukan hanya satu, melainkan ada 15 surat cinta 'Hn dasar para wanita pengganggu, bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar ?, dasar gila,,' dan tanpa membaca surat itu satupun, Sasuke langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah,lalu Sasukepun langsung mengambil hp nya dan menelepon Naruto.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Narutopun langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang sedari tadi sudah menjerit.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Moshi,,moshi" jawab Naruto.

"Heh Dobe, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfonnya ? " jawab ku.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu dasar Teme" aku sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar amukanya, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya saat mengamuk.

"Heh Teme ? kenapa kau tidak menjawab ?" Tanya Naruto merasa diacuhkan.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Dobe, aku senang saja saat mendengar amukan mu"goda Sasuke.

"Ehh"kata Naruto gugup dan blushing.

"Hahaha, kutebak, saat ini pasti wajah mu sedang memerah ? benar kan " kataku menggodanya.

"R-eh, si-siapa bilang ? dan dari mana kamu tahu kalau wajahku memerah ? memangnya kau menguntitku apa?" kata Naruto semakin gugup.

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak menguntitmu, hanya saja, aku bisa membayangkanmu dari kepalaku !" aku menggodanya lagi.

"Ohh, ternyata sang pun bisa membayangkan aku yang cantik ini " kata Naruto yang mulai kumat kenarsisanya.

"Iya memang, dan sekarang aku sedang membayangkan dirimu yang menggunakan pakaian yang sangat seksi" kataku, terus menggodanya.

"E-eh awas kau sampai membayangkanku yang lebih macam- macam lagi, jika ketahuan kau membayangkanku lebih macam-macam, kupastikan rambut ayammu itu sudah menjadi rambut telur, alias botak !" kata Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Hehehehe" aku tertawa mendengar kata- katanya.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku lapar, aku ingin makan, ya sudah ya Teme"

'Dasar Dobe, kan aku belum menjawab' batinku

* * *

**~TBC~**

author : maaf ya, kalau aneh dan gaje :'(

sasuke : hn, dasar author cengeng

author : biarin ! wek :P

naru : ada apa nih, kok ribut ? ada acara pembagian ramen gratis ya ? *mupeng*

author : gag kok, yang ada cuma pembagian hatiku untuk muuu :*

sasuke : heh, ngapain lu godain naru-ku (kata sasuke dengan death glarenya)

author : hiii, sasuke sereem, naru,,, bantuin *nyungsep dipunggung naru*

naru :sas, udah dong

sasuke :hn, terserah

naru : oh ya, kok dari tadi nggak ada penutupan sih ?

author : oh ya ! sampai lupa *tiba-tiba muncul*  
TERIMAKASIH BAGI KALIAN SEMUA YANG MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE RVIEW , ARIGATO MINA-SAN

M-_-M


	2. Chapter 2 : MADE PLANS 2

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para pembaca sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu x FemNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC ,Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**CHAP 2 : MADE PLANS 2**

Pagi harinya.

**Naruto's POV**

"O-kaa san, Otou-san, aku berangkaaaaaat"

Saat aku membuka pintu, ternyata Sasuke sudah menungguku didepan pagar.

"Huh dasar Dobe, karena kau terlalu baka, maka kau sangat lama" kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan nada dinginya seperti biasa.

"Huh, dari dulu aku sudah mengatakanyakan, kalau kau jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Temeeeee" kata Ku kesal.

"Hahaha, terserah aku kan baka Naruto" kata Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Huh, terserah padamulah Teme" kata Ku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sesampainya disekolah, saat Sasuke telah mengantarkanku kekelas yaitu kelas XI-2 sedangkan Sasuke berbeda kelas dengan ku, yaitu sasuke berada dikelas XI-1 selain pintar sasuke juga menjabat sebagi ketua osis, sebenarnya sasuke tidak mau, tetapi karena dulu aku juga ikut memaksanya maka, Sasuke pun menyetujui menjadi ketua osis.

"bye Sasukee" ucap ku sesampainya dikelas.

**Normal POV**

Dan Sasuke pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Naruto yang sebagian besar siswinya keluar karna ingin melihat Sasuke secara langsung sambil terus memotret punggung Sasuke.

"Hai Naru, habis berangkat bareng pacar nih yeee " sapa Ino dengan kerlingan tidak jelas dimatanya.

"Hei bukankah tadi kau juga berjalan bersama Sai ?" balas Naruto.

"Oh ya Naru, bu-bukanya minggu depan Sa- Sasuke berulang tahun ?" Tanya Hinat.

"Oh ya, hampir lupa aku ! seharusnya aku menghadiahi dia apa ya ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanya sebuah kue ulang tahun ?" ide Ino.

"Eh tetapi dia tidak suka makanan manis" jawab Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan Kiba-kun saja su- supaya membantumu untuk membuat kue dengan rasa pahit, seperti kopi atau sayur ? " tawar Hinata.

"Oh iya, Sasukekan sangat suka dengan tomat " kata Naruto.

"Oh ya Hinata, bukanya sekarang kamu sudah 4 bulan dengan Kiba " kata Ino menggoda Hinata.

"E-eh, i-iya" jawab Hinata blushing.

"Hahaha, jika Hinata di dampingkan dengan Kiba rasanya sangat bertolak belakang, Hinata yang polos dan pemalu dan Kiba yang ceria dan riang, sangat bertolak belakang, tetapi anehnya mereka bisa selanggeng itu tanpa ada putus atau nyambung lagi sama sekali " kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya tetap dengan blushing nya yang semakin memerah karena temanya yang menyinggung tentang Inuzuka Kiba, yaitu pacar Hinata yang ahli dalam bidang masak memasak dan sangat menyukai anjing itu.

"Hei Kiba,,,, !" panggil Naruto yang tidak sengaja bertemu Kiba dikantin.

"Heii,, Kibaaaa,,!" jerit Naruto lagi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kiba.

"HEEI,, INUZUKA KIBAA,,,!" jerit Naruto didepan telinga kiba menggunakan mic (gag dink :P )

"Ehh i-iya, ada apa Naruto ?" sahut Kiba akhirnya.

"Huh, dari tadi kan aku sudah memanggilmu !"

"Eh,, maaf, tadi aku terlalu sibuk dengan resep kue terbaruku ini " kata Kiba sambil menunjuk buku tulisnya.

"Oooo,, oh ya Kiba mengenai resep kue, bisakah kamu mengajariku untuk membuat kue rasa tomat ? " Tanya Naruto.

"Eh, bisa, tapi memang untuk apa kue itu ?" Tanya Kiba penasaran tentang rencana licik Naruto (hehehe bercanda).

"Begini, kan seminggu lagi Sasuke ulang tahun, maka aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepadanya dengan membuatkanya kue, tetapi karna Sasuke tidak menyukai rasa manis maka aku ingin membuat kue yang tidak manis, tapi aku baru ingat bahwa Sasuke menyukai tomat maka aku ingin membuatkan Sasuke kue yang terasa tomat supaya tidak terasa manis! " terang Naruto.

"Ohh,, begitu, lalu kapan kita akan belajar membuatnya ? " Tanya Kiba.

"Mmmmmm,, bagaimana kalau nanti siang setelah sepulang sekolah dirumahku ?" tawar Naruto.

"Hm, ide bagus, nanti setelah pulang sekolah dan setelah mengantarkan Hinata, aku akan kerumahmu "

"Ciee, masih sempat- sempatnya mikirin Hinatanih yeee " kata Naruto dengan tampang mesum seperti om- om yan jarang dibelai (bercanda :P).

"Hei Naruto !" kata Sasuke yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Kiba.

"E-eh Sasuke, ada apa ? tumben kamu kamu kesini ?" tanya Naruto gugup karena takut, kalau rencananya ketahuan.

author : STOOOOP ! sampai sini dulu aja :/

sasuke : hn, emang kenapa harus berhenti sih, padahalkan lagi tanggung :/

author : suka2 aku donk, kan yang buat aku :P

sasuke :hn, *muncul twich dikepala sasuke, dan juga ditambah dengan death glare sasuke*

author : NARUUUU KESINII ! *pake toa*

naru : ada apa ?

author :ini lo, sasukeeee *ngrengek kayak anak yang mengadu pada ibunya*

naru: teme,, apa yang kamu lakukan ?

sasuke: hn,

naru : aku tanya baik2 eh malah kamu jawab pake semboyanmu, tauk ah, q dah males banget ketremu kamu teme :

sasu : *mulai taku ditinggal naru* eh, jangan gitu donk, gini lho, tadi tu authornya bego, karna mutusin cerita di tengah2, lalu tu author q marahin, trus dia triak gaje sama kamu, lalu kamu nyalahin aku , gitu ceritanya

naru :o

sasuke : udah donk, kok malah jadi gaje nih penutupan *nglirik author*

author: oh, iya, sampai lupa,

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE RVIEW , ARIGATO MINA-SAN

DAN UNTUK devilojoshi,dwidobechan, dan si cerewet nisa. arigato atas review nya

M-_-M

author : hey nisa, jangan bocorin lanjutanya, walau kamu tau lanjutanya, tapi disini banyak yg aku ganti dan kamu juga belum tau kan tamaan nya :O

to : .com


	3. Chapter 3 : THE START OF PLAN

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu x FemNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**CHAP 3 :THE START OF PLAN**

**sebelumnya :**

**"Hei Naruto !" kata Sasuke yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Kiba.**

**"E-eh Sasuke, ada apa ? tumben kamu kamu kesini ?" tanya Naruto gugup karena takut, kalau rencananya ketahuan.**

"Oh, karena biasanya kamu yang nyelonong kekelasku, dan hari ini kamu tidak datang, maka aku kira kamu kenapa-napa " terang Sasuke.

"Oh be-begitu ya ?, ka-kalau begitu kita langsung saja beli makan " kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya Sasuke tidak Tanya lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke pergi, Naruto sempat berbisik kepada Kiba "Hey, usahakan supaya Sasuke atau siapapun tidak mengetahui hal ini" bisik Naruto di telinga Kiba yang akhirnya Naruto tinggalkan bersama Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke memesan makanan

"Heh Dobe, apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Kiba" introgasi Sasuke kepada pelaku pembunuhan anjing yang bernama Kiba (kayal).

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok Sasuke " jawab Naruto gugup.

"Tidak mungkin, karena jika tidak ada apa- apa, maka kau akan marah kalau aku memanggilmu Dobe" kata Sasuke memojokan Naruto.

"E-eh, tadi kamu memanggilku Dobe ya?" kata Naruto tambah gugup karena takut kalau rencananya terbongkar.

"Benarkan ?" kata Sasuke sedikit puas karena opininya sedikit benar.

"E-eh, siapa bilang ? akukan tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kiba !" kata Naruto mencoba tetap tenang.

"Hahahaha, sebagaimana pun kau mencoba menutupinya, kau tidak mungkin bisa berbohong dari aku yag hebat ini" kata Sasuke (narsis ) dengan seringai khasnya.

"A-ah, Sa-Sasuke, makanan pesanan kita sudah datang, lebih baik kita makan saja dari pada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting seperti ini" kata Naruto mencoba megalihkan perhatian.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, yag acuh tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke punya pemikiran tentang pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba.

* * *

Setelah bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran, seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama sambil berjalan kaki.

"Oh ya Sasuke, di kedai ichiraku ada menu ramen yang baru ! " kata Naruto menggebu-gebu sambil membuka percakapan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke .

"Bagai mana kalau kapan – kapan kita mampir kesana Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bagai mana kalau siang ini saja ?" tawar Sasuke.

"Em, maaf kalau siang ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa Sasuke " kata Naruto yang teringat janjinya kepada Kiba, tetapi sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin pergi kesana. Apalagi kalau kesananya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa ?" selidik Sasuke yang menggunakan pakaian ala Conan dan tahu – tahu Sasuke menjadi cebol seperti Conan (hehehe bercanda).

"E-emm, ha-hari ini Tou-san dan Okaa-san ku pe-pergi, ja-jadi aku harus menjaga rumah " dusta Naruto.

"Oh begitu " kata Sasuke.

"Ya, jadi maaf ya Sasuke, lain kali saja "

"Apa ? lain kali ? memangnya lain kali aku mau pergi denganmu apa ? " goda Sasuke.

"E-eh, pastinya maul ah, harus malah " kata Naruto.

" Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah menggoda yang langsung disambut dengan wajah merah Naruto.

* * *

Setelah Naruto sampai rumah, dan setelah Kiba datang akhirnya dimulailah latihan Naruto membuat kue tart untuk Sasuke, yang sebenarnya, perang tepung karena Kiba tahu- tahu mengeluarkan sebuah basoka dan menembakkan peluru tupung ke Naruto (bercanda lagi :P ),  
tapi akhirnya kegiatan itu terhanti sejenak saat Negara api menyerang (gag kok :P ) – baca : saat terdengar deringan telepon rumah Naruto yang berbunyi .

"Kiba sebentar ya, aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu " kata Naruto.

"Hm, tapi jangan lama – lama karena kamu harus mengaduknya lagi " kata Kiba.

"Iya"

drrrt,,,drrrt,,,

"Moshi, moshi ?"

"Hey Dobe " jawab orang diseberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Eh Teme, ada apa ?" jawab Naruto.

"Apakah ,,,," "hey, cepat ,,,, kau harus segera mengaduknya lagi, jangan terlalu lama bertelepon " tetapi kata- kata Sasuke terpotong oleh suara Kiba dari dapur yang memanggil Naruto.

"Hey Dobe, tadi itu suara siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto takut ketahuan.

"E-eh, i-itu tadi su-suara telefisi ?" kata Naruto ngarang.

"He,? Bukanya kau tidak suka menonton telefisi kalau bukan movie, dan setahuku hari ini tidak ada movie yang di tayangkan di tv kan ?" kata Sasuke curiga.

"Oh, i-itu bukan aku yang menonton, ta-tapi Okaa-san ku yang melihat ?" kata Naruto menutupi.

"Eh, bukanya tadi Okaa-san dan Otou-san mu sedang pergi ?" kata Sasuke semakin curiga.

* * *

author : stooop, berhenti sampai sini aja, biar para readers pada penasaran :)

sasuke : hn, licik

author : biarin :P

sasuke : hn, sana cepetan penutupan

author : iya, iyaaa :O

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH PERNAH NGEREVIEW. arigato atas review nya

DAN UNTUK YANG MAU NGEFLAME JUGA GAK PAPA KOK, KARNA AKU PUNYA JURUS _SANGGAHNOJUTSU _:P

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO BGT DECH :3

M-_-M


	4. Chapter 4 : LIES THAT INCREASED

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu x FemNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC ,Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**sebelumnya :**

**"Hey Dobe, tadi itu suara siapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto takut ketahuan.**

**"E-eh, i-itu tadi su-suara telefisi ?" kata Naruto ngarang.**

**"He,? Bukanya kau tidak suka menonton telefisi kalau bukan movie, dan setahuku hari ini tidak ada movie yang di tayangkan di tv kan ?" kata Sasuke curiga.**

**"Oh, i-itu bukan aku yang menonton, ta-tapi Okaa-san ku yang melihat ?" kata Naruto menutupi.**

**"Eh, bukanya tadi Okaa-san dan Otou-san mu sedang pergi ?" kata Sasuke semakin curiga.**

"E-eh, e,emm, o-oh ya Sasuke tadi kamu menelepon ku untuk apa ?" kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku menelepon Cuma mau bertanya apakah kau baik- baik saja sendirian dirumah " jawab Sasuke

"Oh, aku baik- baik saja kok, ya sudah ya Sasuke! " kata Naruto langsung menutup telepon sebelum Sasuke mejawab.

"Huh, hampir saja tadi ketahuan rencanaku ini (ingin meracuni Sasuke , gag kok :P ) " dengus Naruto

"Huh, ini semua adalah salah kamu, KIBAAAAAAAA ! " seru -jerit- Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Kok bisa ?" jawab Kiba yang gak tahu apa – apa.

"Tadi Sasuke telepon, dan tadi siang aku buat alasan kalau Okaa-san dan Otou-san ku pergi, tapi tiba2 kamu malah manggil aku, jadinya Sasuke curiga dech !" kata Naruto cemberut.

"Hehehehe, sorry dech J " kata Kiba.

"Huh, mau bagai mana lagi, yang penting tinggal cari alasan buat yakinin Sasuke besok " kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Hm, nanti akan aku bantu cari alasan, OK ?" kata Kiba, berusaha membantu.

"Haah, baikah " kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka, dan mereka melanjutkan lagi acara yang tadi sempat terputus karena telepon dari Sasuke.

* * *

Esokya, karena Naruto takut kalau saja Sasuke menanyakan hal yang kemarin, maka pagi ini Naruto berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke, Naruto mengendap2 pagi ini untuk MENCURIII :O ( gag kok bohong :P ) berangkat sekolah, supaya dia tidak perlu berangkat bersama Sasuke. Tapi sialnya, saat jam istirahat, ternyata Sasuke sengaja menunggu Naruto di depan kelas nya.

"Hey Naru-chan, disana Sasuke-sama menunggumu lhooooooo " teriak Ino ke Naruto dengan jablaynya.

'Heh ? si Teme di depan kelas ? ngapain sih dia datang kesini segala ?' batin Naruto dalam hatI.  
'Bagai mana kalau nanti Sasuke bertanya padaku, dan bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa pergi dari kelas ini ?' pikir Naruto, tetapi dia mendapat sebuah ide saat mendengar terikan mengejutkan (dari atas langit :O ) dari banyak wanita.

"KYAAAA,, MASTER SASUKEEEE !"

"KYAAAA,,KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAA, SASUKE-SAMA!"

"OMG SASUKE –SAMA ADA DI DEPAN KELASKU !"

"YA, TUHAN, APA AKU BERMIMPI?!"

"YA, TUHAN, TERIMAKASIH KAU MAU MENGABULKAN DOAKU ! "

"OH,,, TIKDAK ! MUNGKIN AKU AKAN TERKENA SERANGAN CINTA !"

"HAAAAH ! GANTENG BANGETTTT DECH !"

"HAAAA,, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"UOOOO, UOO, AUUU " (ini sih bukan cewe lagi, tapi serigala :O )

'oh ya, aku bisa menyelinap dari gerombilan ini dan pergi dari sini ' batin naruto akhirnya idenya keluar.

~Saat Naruto menjalankan misinya,,,,,,~

pada saat Naruto hampir pergi, Sasuke YANG SELALU TAHU HAWA KEBERADAAN NARUTO langsung saja Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto, sehingga refleks saja Naruto menengok dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat melhat bahwa Sasukelah yang menarik lengan nya.

"E-e, Sa-Sasuke, a- ada apa ?"kata Naruto agak pucat karena kaget + takut.

"Tidak apa. kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat duluan tanpa menungguku ?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Em-m. so- soalnya hari ini mata pelajaran pertamanya adalah pelajaran biologi, dan aku lupa membuat PR" kata Naruto asal.

"Lho Naruto, bukanya biologinya itu nanti saat pelajaran terakhir deh ?" kata salah satu Fans Sasuke yang sekelas dengan Naruto, dan saat itu juga wajah Naruto memucat dan Naruto mengumpat kepada temanya itu dalam hati.

"Hn, Dobe, coba jelaskan itu ?" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tanganya didepan dada.

"E-eh, i-itu,,o-oh ya, aku mau kekamar mandi Sasuke, jadi lepaskan tanganmu ini " kata Naruto membuat alasan sambil meronta supaya tanganya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. jelaskan dulu" kata Sasuke datar dan tegas sambil mengeluarkan wajah stoic nya seperti biasa.

"Iya, nanti saat pulang sekolah saja, ! cepat lepas tanganmu sebelum aku ngompol !" rengek Naruto sambil tetap meronta.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalau aku harus menemanimu ke toilet" kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan para gadis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!" Karena teriakan yang begitu kencang, reflek saja Sasuke menutup telinganya, dan otomatis tangan Naruto terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke, menyadari hal itu, Naruto langsung saja berlari menjauh.

"Cih, kuso"maki Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah kejadian waktu istirahat tadi, sekarang Naruto jadi was-was saat pulang sekolah, dia takut kalau saja Sasuke datang laga dan berhasil membuatnya menjawab pertanyaanya, maka Naruto berencana untuk langsung berlari saat bell pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

NARUTO'S POV

TEEET!,,TEEET!,,TEEEEET!,,

"Sekian anak-anak, besok kita lanjutkan lagi, dan jangan lupa dengan tugas yang saya berikan" kata guru biologi sekaligus mengakhiri KBM hari ini.

'Huh akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang saat nya untuk kabur!' .

"Arigatou,,, Sensei" teriak semua murid bersamaan.

'1,,2,,3' setelah selesai menghitung dalam hati, langsung saja aku berlari menuju luar, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mata temanku.

Setelah mengambil sepatu dan keluar sekolah, rasanya lega sekali, huh, untung saja Sasuke terlambat, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan selamat.

"~*Habata itara modoranai to itte*~  
~*Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo*~  
~*Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte*~  
~*Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora*~  
~*aoi aoi ano sora*~

ponselku Berbunyi, dan setelah diselidiki oleh pihak berwajib (:P) ternyata yang menelepon adalah , tidak lain dan tidak bukannn adalah ,,, INOOO *OOC nya mulai kambuh*.

"Moshi-moshi?"jawabku.

"Hey Naru-chan, sekarang kau dimana ?" kata Ino diseberang telepon.

"Sekarang, aku ada diluar sekolahan, memang kenapa ?" jawabku merasa aneh karena pertanyaan Ino.

"belum jauh kan ?".

"Tidak kok, baru sampai depan swalayan dekat sekolah, memangnya kenapa ?" kataku lagi semakin curiga.

"Tadi Sasuke-sama ada di depan kelas kita lagi, lalu dia menanyakanmu, lalu aku bilang saja kalau tadi kamu langsung keluar saat pelajaran berakhir" benarkan Sasuke datang lagi, untung aku sudah tidak dikelas.

", lalu dia menyuruhku menelponmu dan bertanya kamu sampai mana, dengan speaker on, aku meneleponmu sekarang dan saat Sasuke-sama ikut mendengar kalau kamu sekarang berada di dekat swalayan, langsung saja dia lari keluar" sambung Ino, yang membuatku langsung terkejut.

* * *

author : stooop, berhenti sampai sini aja!

sasuke : hn, dasar author, pasti suruh berhenti karna gg punya ide kan ?

author : biarin :P

sasuke : hn, dasar, baka.

author : iya, iyaaa :O, aku tau kamu jenius, tapi kan aku juga harus mengerjakan yang lain kecuali ini :'( *semoga para readers mengerti*

ARIGATO MINA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH PERNAH NGEREVIEW. arigato atas review nya

DAN UNTUK YANG MAU NGEFLAME JUGA GAK PAPA KOK, KARNA AKU PUNYA JURUS _SANGGAHNOJUTSU _:P

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK CHAPTER KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN CERITA YANG MEMUASKAN DAN PANJANG :'(


	5. Chapter 5 : Runaway

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**sebelumnya :**

_"Moshi-moshi?"jawabku._

_"Hey Naru-chan, sekarang kau dimana ?" kata Ino diseberang telepon._

_"Sekarang, aku ada diluar sekolahan, memang kenapa ?" jawabku merasa aneh karena pertanyaan Ino._

_"belum jauh kan ?"._

_"Tidak kok, baru sampai depan swalayan dekat sekolah, memangnya kenapa ?" kataku lagi semakin curiga._

_"Tadi Sasuke-sama ada di depan kelas kita lagi, lalu dia menanyakanmu, lalu aku bilang saja kalau tadi kamu langsung keluar saat pelajaran berakhir" benarkan Sasuke datang lagi, untung aku sudah tidak dikelas._

_", lalu dia menyuruhku menelponmu dan bertanya kamu sampai mana, dengan speaker on, aku meneleponmu sekarang dan saat Sasuke-sama ikut mendengar kalau kamu sekarang berada di dekat swalayan, langsung saja dia lari keluar" sambung Ino, yang membuatku langsung terkejut._

* * *

**chap 5 : R****unaway**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tunggu, kalau Sasuke langsung lari saat mengetahui dimana keberadaanku, berarti,, Sasuke pasti akan mengejarku sampai sini !' tenyata dugaanku benar, baru saja aku selesai berfikir, tiba-tiba aku melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arahku, langsung saja aku juga berlari menjauh dari Sasuke dan cepat- cepat aku harus sampai rumah.

**NORMAL POV**

"HEY, NARUTO" kata Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab Sasuke.

''HEY, CEPAT BERHENTI NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"TIDAK !" kali ini Naruto mulai angkat suara.

"KENAPA?" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"TIDAK APA-APA !" kilah Naruto.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MENGHINDARIKU HARI INI ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"SI-SIAPA BILANG AKU MEGINDARIMU?" jawab Naruto mulai takut.

"BUKTINYA DARI TADI PAGI SAMPAI SEKARANG KAU BERUSAHA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN KU?" kata Sasuke.

"A-AKUTIDAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU," jawab Naruto.

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, dan terlihat bahwa Sasuke sudah benar- benar OOC. Hanya karena Naruto ( so sweet / )

"AKU HANYA TIDAK SEMPAT, SAJA!"

Sasuke menanyai Naruto sambil berlari, begitu juga Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil berlari juga, bahkan mereka tidak merasa kalau sedari tadi ada banyak mata yang melihat mereka, tapi sebagian besarna hanya melihat Sasuke saja atau Naruot saja, karena melihat wajah mereka.

"BOHONG, BUKITNYA WAKTU, TADI ISTIRAHAT KAU JUGA BERUSAHA MENGHINDAR !" teriak Sasuke.

"A- AKU TIDAK MENGHINDAR ! KAN SUDAH KU KATAKAN KA-KALAU AKU INGIN KE TO-TOILET !"

"LALU TENTANG YANG PELAJARAN BIOLOGI ITU ?" kata sasuke mengungkit yang tadi siang kepada Naruto.

"I- ITU KA-KARENA A-AKU LUPA SAJA KA-KALAU PELAJARAN BIOLOGI TERNYATA JAM TERAKHIR" jawab Naruto asal.

"LALU YANG TERAKHIR, !" Sasuke sengaja memotong kata- katanya " KENAPA SEKARANG KAU BERLARI SAAT AKU MENYUSULMU ?!" kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

"I-ITU,," sebelum Naruto beralasan, Sasuke langsung saja memotong perktaan Naruto .

"APA?, CEPAT BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Sasuke.

"TIDAK !"

"BERHENTI !"

"TIDAK !"

"BERHENTI !"

"TIDAK !"

"BERHENTI !"

"TIDAK !"

"TIDAK BERHENTI !" kata Sasuke sengaja memplesetkanya.

"BERHENTI !" jawab Naruto yang tidak sadar.

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI" teriak Sasuke.

"TIDAK ! DASAR CURANG !"

"DOBE, BERHENTI SEKARANG !"

"TIDAK AKAN TEME !"

"DOBE, BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU,,," Sasuke memotong perkataan nya lagi "KITA BREAK* DULU SAJA" kata Sasuke.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**break : putus !, rusak !, istirahat !**

melia : huh selesai

sasu : apanya yang selesai, cepet lanjutin

naru : iya !

melia : ok ! **PARA READERS GG JADI TBC :P**

reader : -plakk!- * nabok melia rame2*

melia : HUEE !,

sasu : dari pada ngurusin dia mending kita lanjut aja.

naru : un !

* * *

Seketika itu juga Naruto mulai berhenti berlari, dan langsung saja Sasuke menambah kcepatanya dan saat sudah di belakang Naruto, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Ka-kau tidak serius kan ?" kata Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku serius!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa kau ingin break dulu denganku?" kata Naruto yang kaget hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata.

"Karena aku lelah berlari!" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Hah! a-apa ma-maksudmu Teme bukanya kau ma-mau p-pu-pu-putus denganku ?" kata Naruto sambil menatap sasuke yang dibelakangnyadengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Maksudku break itu,istirahat, dasar Dobe, pikiran mu selalu saja pendek !"kata Sasuke menjelaskan arti perkataanya.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !,,,,,AAAAAAAAA, !,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Tangis Naruto yang mendadak pecah ,membuat Sasuke kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membalik tubuh Naruto sehingga berhadapan langsung denganya.

"Hei, ada apa ? sudah jangan menangis lagi. aku berjanji , aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun tentang kemarin" Kata Sasuke lembut dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi tetap saja terlihat bahwa wajah itu sangat khawatir. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke, langsung saja Sasuke menjilat air mata Naruto supaya berhenti menangis lagi.

"Uu,,uuhh,, a-ak-aku ki-kira, ka-kau akan m-me-memutuskankuuuu,, HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kata Naruto yang di akhiri dengan tangisan mendadaknya.

"Uuh, !" Sasuke kesal karena tidak dapat menghentikan tangisan Naruto .

"Huu,,uuu,,uuu,,upph !" tanpa diduga Naruto, ada sesuatu yang lembut yang membekap mulutnya secara perlahan, dan reflek saja Naruto menghentikan tangisnya, ternyata Sasuke mencium Naruto, itu bertujuan supaya Naruto berhenti menangis, tetapi bukan Cuma itu saja, karena sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menikmati bibir lembut dan ranum kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

~10 menit kemudian~

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuupphh,,hhpphhh"erang Naruto yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak mendapat pasokan Oksigen. dikarenakan Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menciuminya terus, setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga,, Narutopun langsung meninju perut Sasuke agak keras, karena sedari tadi Naruto sudah berontak, tetapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan ciumanya.

"UGH ! Aduh !,," rintih Sasuke sambil meringis kesakitan setelah melepaskan bibir Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke mencari penjelasan kepada Naruto yang memukulnya.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupku" kata Naruto dan disambut dengan tatapan bingung Sasuke.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupku dari kematian mendadak Karena kekurangannya pasokan Oksigen dalam tubuhku" terang Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke datar tapi tetap menyeringai.

"Huh !, kenapa tanggapanmu selalu itu sih Teme ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, yang malah membuatnya semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hey dobe, kau tahu tidak, jika wajahmu seperti itu, aku malah tambah ingin memakan mu " kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kyaaaaa Teme mesuuuumbbph" jerit Naruto yang terpotong karena mulut Naruto yang di bekap Sasuke supaya Naruto mau diam.

* * *

gomen, chapter kali ini memang dibuat pendek karena author lagi dilema, mau continue atau discontinue !

jadi bagi minna yang ingin melihat chap selanjutnya, tolong review dan katakan apa saja yang membuat author bisa continue ya :')

dan bagi minna yang ingin discontine silahkan jelek2kan author :'(

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA :'( :'(


End file.
